Proposals for 5G next generation wireless standards include many changes from previous architectures such as the architectures of long term evolution and other legacy standards. For example, compliance with 5G relies on a disaggregation of the baseband unit (BBU) utilized in legacy architectures. In that regard, 5G has disaggregated functional aspects of the BBU, splitting the function of the BBU into two parts, referred to as a distributed unit (DU) and a centralized unit (CU). A first part of the functionality remains at the cell site and is handled by the DU. In some instances, the DU could be remotely located and multiple TRPs could connect to it. The virtualized capability is handled by the CU, which is processed elsewhere, typically in a cloud (edge or integrated) or the core network.